


[day 5] five creative songs

by kurinootwrites



Series: fourteen days of valentine [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinootwrites/pseuds/kurinootwrites
Summary: you know how much tsukishima listens to music most of the time no matter where he goes, so you thought of a way on how to confess your (hidden) feelings for him on valentines day, but will everything turned out as you thought it would be?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: fourteen days of valentine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169588
Kudos: 7





	[day 5] five creative songs

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kind of shorter compared to the previous valentines’ fic but please do anticipate the white day fic continuation of this one! please do tell me if you enjoyed this one, or if you have any criticisms or anything! here's the playlist if y'all are looking for it: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hPSZi0mBo8JvlOWHdvAq5?si=RKeD6BY6TNWzpg0Yz7dFKw

That’s it.

You’re not gonna make another Spotify stuff or whatever they call it again.

You never knew how hard it is to find song titles that matched your message to your liking without cringing until you planned and went to do it yourself.

“Finally!”, you grumbled as you found the last song for the playlist that you have set up for your crush on Valentines’ Day. You scratch your head in doubt, because you know for a fact that your crush is a salty bean, and even though you have the mental capacity to go head-to-head in a trash talk with him, the emotional wreck—you—says otherwise. For sure, he will most likely outright reject you, or something much worse like insulting your taste of music.

Even worse…

You have a crush on Kei Tsukishima.

You wondered yourself, of all the people you could’ve possibly have crushed on, it was that one cute salty beanpole that you chose. But on the plus side, you somehow developed a friendship with his freckled friend, who is kind of stuck in your situation, now helping you; which makes you wonder why is the softest boy in (probably) in the entirety of Karasuno High hanging out with the saltiest—even saltier than the ocean—beanpole. All in all, your Spotify playlist for him created a cohesive message that said "Will you be alright and be my baby Valentine?".

“Tadashi! You’re not helping!”, you pout at Yamaguchi’s response, who only then gave you a teasing giggle as you mentally breakdown.

“Sorry, Y/N.” He once again looked through your playlist, listening to one of the songs. “I may not be Tsukki, but I know he’ll probably like it.” He bobs his head to the rhythm of the music before you snorted at his response.

“Probably, my ass.”, you mutter to yourself as your hands rubbed your stressed temple while the both of you walked to the cafeteria.

Lunch break arrives as Yamaguchi went off to find the tall blonde as you went to the vending machine to buy milk. You look for your friend who, as usual, sits along with the salty french fry, as you call him. You hastily join their table with your bento in hand. Tsukishima notices your presence as you see him scowl as you pull a vacant chair to sit.

“Oh? Look what the cat dragged in, it’s you.” Tsukishima snarkily remarked, emphasizing on you with his eyes still focused on his food before glaring at you, giving you a snarky smirk. “I don’t even recall letting you in our little friend group, just because Yamaguchi’s your only friend.”

You looked at Yamaguchi for support in response to Tsukishima, “Am I not invited, Ta-da-shi~?”, you gave your saddest, cutest puppy eyes to Yamaguchi who could only look back and forth consecutively between the two of you before giving Tsukishima an apologetic look.

“Hah! 2 vs. 1, majority wins, Tsukki-poo.”, you snickered, sticking your tongue out as you sat down on the chair next to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima repeatedly tsk’ed in annoyance, looking at Tadashi.

“I don’t like that you’re close to this sham of a nigersaurus, Yamaguchi.”, Tsukishima nonchalantly blurts out as he notices your scowling face before snickering, arrogantly raising a brow. ”Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice you were there.”

You could only raise an eyebrow at him, “Watch it, Tsk-ishima, you’re spitting too much salt, it might get to my food.” Tsukishima’s eye twitched irritatedly as he looked over you. “I don’t want my onigiri tasting like trash.” You ate your onigiri as you stared deadpan at Tsukishima, scoffing as he scowled at you.

Yamaguchi could only do so much to stop your senseless trash talking as he just laughed at your usual banter, resuming eating his lunch.

“Now now, settle down you two… I’m sure Tsukki doesn’t mean that way, Y/N. Right, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says as he looked at Tsukishima for affirmation, scoffing as the blocker looked away annoyedly, as you did also.

To his surprise, the both of you decided to just eat your heart out instead of grabbing everyone’s attention, as the tension at your table was suffocating that even the other passersby were taking notice of the awkwardness between you and Tsukishima as you both resumed eating.

“You know what, let me just powder my nose. There’s some salt all over my face, and it’s irritating me.”, you say as you abruptly stand and give Tsukishima a mocking face to which he snickers in reply.

“Oh, Y/N, can I borrow your phone again?” Yamaguchi asks, giving him the thumbs up before leaving for the comfort room. He takes your phone from your bag as he scrolls down to the playlist that you created, searching for a specific song. Tsukishima, surprised at the closeness between you and Yamaguchi and curious at the contents of your phone, intrigues him as he leaned towards the budding pinch server, who was too occupied with checking your playlist. He then grabs your phone out of his best friend’s hands, much to Yamaguchi’s shock. Tsukishima’s face contorted disgustingly as he saw his name on the playlist.

“Tsukki! I-”

“Why is my name in here?”, Tsukishima asked with a bitter tone in his voice as he looked through your ‘Valentines’ playlist and his name in one sentence. Yamaguchi panickingly tried to take back your phone, but without success.

“Tsukki! Give her phone back! Please!”, he desperately reaches out for your phone as Tsukishima dodges his hands. Yamaguchi wished to be tall for once as he cursed internally for being clumsy that he shouldn’t have done it. He shouldn’t have scrolled through your phone to look for that 5 Seconds of Summer song.

Tsukishima scrolled through the playlist, feeling even more disgusted at the thought of your cheesy antics. Much to his displeasure, his cheeks started to heat up, which would’ve been obvious if it weren’t for the sunlight peeking through the classroom windows.

“Hey! W-Why do you have my phone?!”, you stutter as you made your presence known to the two. You could only see Yamaguchi a bit shaken, covering his mouth in shock as he could only watch everything unravel before his eyes.

Tsukishima breaks the ice, teasing you to cover up his embarrassed state, “I knew you have bad taste in music, but I never knew it would be THIS bad. And what’s with this cheesy antic?”

“It’s the message in the titles that count — that’s not the point!”, you could only grumble and stutter in reply, with your cheeks going on full red in both anger and embarrassment.

“You should have your ears checked next time if you’re listening to these.”, Tsukishima laughs as he shoves back your phone to you before he starts walking away.

Your teeth seethed in anger as your hands tightened on your phone, trying to grasp what remains of your dignity. “I-If you think your taste in music is better, why don’t you show me yours, huh?!”

With a snap, Tsukishima halted and turned to look at you, bitterly irritated before his facade quickly changed to the most irritating mocking smile you’ve ever seen.

“What’s that?” He asks, calmly.

“I didn’t quite catch what you said over your whimpering, Y/N.” His tone was venomous, particularly at the mention of your name. You never saw him this pissed, let alone, him saying your name in a rather hostile tone. He hastily approached you and with each step, your heart pounded faster against your chest. Your brain is shouting at you to run away, but your body can’t; you feel your sweat run cold as Tsukishima approaches you. In an instant, he forcibly grabs your arm and slams you to the wall.

“Hey! What was that for—”, your sentence was cut short as his long arms locked you to the wall as he closed the distance between the two of you. The closeness made your heart race faster as your blood rose in each minute to your cheeks, his breath tingling against your skin.

You see the shift of his face to a smirk, his hand on your chin forcibly making you look at him, directly at his amber eyes. “So, you actually like me, eh?” He suddenly drew closer to your ear.

“Y/N?”

You compelled yourself to not whimper at the moment, looking away from him as he narrowly stares at you for a while before he lets you go and goes out of the classroom like nothing happened. Your legs were threatening to fall weakly to the floor, staring into nothingness as Yamaguchi, who usually follows Tsukishima afterwards, was now trying to knock some sense back into you.

“Y/N! Y/N!”, you hear Tadashi shaking you gently.

Your heart could only beat in a combination of embarrassment and anxiety, and the butterflies in your stomach weren’t helping either as the background noise in your ears disappeared. Even if Yamaguchi was at your side, calming you down, you still felt Tsukishima’s lingering presence as you caressed your cheek, feeling the heat from earlier; your teeth seething in anger.

“Damn you Tsukishima!”


End file.
